A Solemn Promise
by Nerdiant
Summary: Senior Warden Talise of the Wandering Hills must make a decision that will effect the future of the Grey Wardens. This is a simple character introduction story.


The sound of sword on wooden shield echoed through the courtyard in the early morning hours. A moment of silence followed before a resounding "Again!" broke through and in unison the swords were swung and met with the wooden shields. The morning exercises had been going on for an hour now, and there would be no rest until the sun shone well over the horizon.

Talise of the Wandering Hills watched these new recruits with both a critical and hopeful eye. They had been running these simple exercises for a week now. Some of these recruits were young, and for them this would be the first time they held a good, sturdy shield in their hands or a well-balanced blade. Most of these people had come to Weisshaupt from the Anderfels and Nevarra, but she could also see a few Free Marchers, Fereldans, Orlesians, and Antivans. Recruits were arriving almost daily as the exaggerated stories of the Grey Wardens became more popular to the people of Thedas.

 _The tales of Grey Warden bravery is almost romantic, or poetic,_ Talise thought grimly, _but the harsh reality will set in soon enough once we start with the Joinings._

Making her rounds, Talise began to critique their stances, "Balance yourself. You must be light on your feet and in constant motion. Tensing up or locking your knees will be your end. The blade must be held firmly, but not tightly. White knuckles didn't defeat the Blight." She moved behind a young man and lowered his shield arm slightly. "You're holding the shield up to high. You want to be able to protect your body and keep your eyes free from distraction." Motioning to the man's partner, a female Antivan holding a short sword, Talise bade her, "Strike." With a quick overhand swing, the woman aimed for the shield and the shield met it. Talise nodded in approval, "Good, now again!"

* * *

A few hours later the courtyard stood silent. The recruits had gone to have their midday meal, leaving Talise and a few other Grey Wardens to their own duties. Talise, as a newly promoted Senior Warden, was running through the lists of the new Warden-Recruits in her quarters. She would be permitted to lead a small group now, and her choices would determine their success in any field operation or special assignment. She read the names carefully, making mental notes of those who impressed her and those who need more training. The Antivan woman from the morning's exercise stood out in her mind, as well as a couple of Nevarran men. An older Fereldan man and a Free Marcher woman rounded out her list.

 _Would they be ready for the Joining? Out of five Warden-Recruits, I'll be lucky to have three of them survive._

Talise sat back in her chair and rubbed her temple. The thought of choosing these men and women and asking them to drink from the chalice was never an easy one for her. She knew she would be asking them to choose death over the possibility of life. Talise had seen many Warden-Recruits die in the Joining. It never got any easier.

A light knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. Getting up quickly, she invited the visitor in, "Come."

"Talise," a rather tall and imposing man said as he entered her room. Senior Warden Eldric was a Fereldan from Highever and was one of the first people to greet Talise when she arrived at Weisshaupt almost five years ago. She considered him a good friend and a mentor.

"Eldric," Talise said warmly, "What is the news of the day?"

"Snow." Eldric said with no hint of mirth. "Lots of bloody snow. It's a miracle the blades aren't sticking to the scabbards but I suppose I shouldn't question the will of the Maker."

Talise chuckled, "Indeed. It's a small blessing to be sure." Motioning to a chair, she took a seat in one herself. "Are you here for the names?"

Waving his hand to decline the seat, Eldric scoffed at the question. "Do you think they're ready? Most of them aren't old enough to drink a good Ferelden ale."

"Another blessing from the Maker," Talise said dryly, "I would hate to think that their first sip of ale would be dog piss."

Eldric roared with laughter and shook his head, "You Anders don't know of such things. Your ales are as tasteless and dry as the land you come from. "

Talise could only concede to the clear victor, "Aye, that I cannot disagree with. The Wandering Hills is not the place to brew anything of note." Looking over to her desk, she pointed to a pile of documents. "If you want names, there they are. I nominate Dahna, Martinus, Enric, Kathe, and Ardan."

Eldric approached the desk and shuffled through the documents. "Good choices. I think Dahna is the stronger of this list. Clearly she has had some training."

"Let's hope she makes it through the Joining," Talise said. Before she could continue there was another knock on the door and before she could respond, a woman burst in. Her face was youthful but her eyes showed a woman that had faced a few hardships in her time. Like Talise, she was also from the Wandering Hills and like Talise she had an intricately scarred face that was common among their people.

Talise stood up quickly, "Rona, what…"

Rona held up a hand, "No time Talise," she said quickly, "The Hero of Ferelden is here."

* * *

Talise and Eldric stood at entrance to the Great Hall along with the other Senior Wardens, the Constable of the Grey and the First Warden. They all exchanged glances, but said nothing. The fact that the Hero of Ferelden had requested an audience with the all Wardens at Weisshaupt could only mean that something was wrong.

 _It must be darkspawn,_ Talise thought. _Could they be coming out from the Deep Roads again?_

The Hero of Ferelden stood before the crowd of Wardens, and the crowd fell into silence. It had been over two years since the Hero last stepped foot at Weisshaupt and when she was there, she hadn't stayed long. Talise remembered first meeting the Hero roughly nine years ago, right after the victory at Denerim. King Alistair had come with her.

 _Strange to think that the Hero is also the Queen of Ferelden_. Talise didn't have an opportunity to meet King Alistair, but she had remembered his affinity for cheese.

"Wardens," the Hero began, "I come to you in an hour of need. As you know, the taint that we bear will one day call us to the Deep Roads." The murmurs in the crowd started up and quickly died away. "Even now some of you hear the Calling." Talise looked over to Eldric and she could see the truth in that statement.

"I mean to eliminate the effects of the Calling, so that we may serve as Grey Wardens without fear of our end."

The courtyard was suddenly filled with a deafening silence. Snow had started to fall over the Fortress and a winter chill was beginning to creep up Talise's spine. She turned slowly to look at the First Warden, and she could see that he was in deep thought.

"In order to meet this end, I need ten Wardens to accompany me," The Hero continued. "We will be gone for as long as it takes to find the answers we seek. I cannot say more."

The silence continued and Talise looked around at her fellow Wardens. Having the taint was something that they had all accepted when they came to Weisshaupt. They knew that it would be their end but it was a sacrifice that they were willing to make for the good of the people.

 _But could we find a cure? Could we harness the power the taint holds without the Calling?_

The Hero's eyes searched through the crowd, and as moments passed, she looked more crestfallen. Talise watched her and then placed a hand on Eldric's arm. Turning to her, their eyes met, and with a quiet resolve he nodded.

"I will go with you, Warden-Commander," Talise shouted and Eldric echoed her. The Hero looked to where the voice came from, and nodded in their direction. Making their way through the crowd, Talise watched as other Wardens began to volunteer. Soon there were ten Wardens standing before the Hero of Ferelden.

Talise's eyes darted from face to face. Aside from her and Eldric, she noted Dahna and Arden, and two newly joined Fereldan Wardens, Garin and Orlan both from Amaranthine. She also saw two veterans, the siblings Sile and Aurik, from Honnleath. Then finally two elvish archers, Gryselda and Rilla, from an alienage in Val Royeaux.

 _A strong company_ , Talise noted. _We will serve the Hero well._

The Hero took one step towards them and opened her arms in a welcoming gesture, "Thank you, my brothers and sisters. Prepare your packs and ready your horses, we leave at first light tomorrow."

* * *

Talise of the Wandering Hills was up at the first bell and as the sun's rays appeared over the horizon, her horse was prepared and her pack was securely fastened to her saddle. She had had a fitful sleep as her thoughts kept focusing on the journey that lay before them.

 _Where will we go?_ She had wondered in the early morning hours. _Will we start in the Deep Roads?_

As Talise tightened the last fastener the Hero of Ferelden arrived, her horse packed and ready for the day.

The other Wardens arrived as well, some of horseback while others walked their horses to the meeting area.

The Hero of Ferelden looked behind her and offered a salute to the First Warden. He motioned in response and returned to the Great Hall. Turning back to their company, she began, "The first rays of light are upon us. Let us go." The other Wardens nodded and began to follow her lead.

As Talise passed through the heavy gates of Weisshaupt, she slowed her horse and looked behind her. _This may be the last time I see this place_ , she thought, _still, my brothers and sisters, I will not rest until we find what we seek._

Content with the solemn promise she made, Talise turned her horse and followed the path away from Weisshaupt.


End file.
